godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Blades of Chaos
The Blades of Chaos were a pair of chained blades fashioned by the God of War, Ares. Ares had these blades made for a servant that would prove worthy. These blades were the first pair of chained blades that Kratos used in the God Of War series. History The Blades of Chaos were forged at the darkest depths of the Underworld by an unknown blacksmith (it is likely that the blades are smithed by Ares himself or Hephaestus). The Blades' chains would stretch out for a set distance with each attack therefore allowing fluid like movement no matter who wielded them. With fire imbued within the Blades, the Blades and the chains ignite with every attack. Though utilizing the blade would come with a penalty, as the chains of the blade would be permanently seared onto the forearms of the wielder, serving as a reminder of their oath to the God of War. The chains can only be removed either by the God of War himself, or when the wielder's time of servitude has ended. After Kratos pledged to the God of War, Ares had his harpies fetch the Blades, and bestow them on the Spartan. After Ares decimated the Barbarian forces, Kratos used his new weapons to defeat the Barbarian King, Alrik. Kratos would then continue to utilize the Blades during his time of servitude to Ares and the Gods, even against his own wife and daughter, whom he killed unknowingly while he was in a god driven rage set by Ares. Kratos, at the peak of his task to kill the God of War, would have the Blades of Chaos stripped away from him after Kratos defends his family during Ares' tricks. With the Blades taken away from him, Ares would manipulate the Blades to attack Kratos' family, killing them once again with a helpless Kratos watching in horror . After the fall of Ares, the Blades were never seen again. Kratos would then be granted the Blades of Athena. Attacks Ascension Level 1 *'Olympic Fury' - A quick combo that hits surrounding enemies. Square, square, square, square *'Olympic Fury' (Air) - While Airborne, a quick combo that hits surrounding enemies. Square, square, square (Air) *'Bravery of Hercules' - A powerful but slow overhead attack. Triangle *'Bravery of Hercules' (Air) - While Airborne, a powerful but slow overhead attack. Triangle (Air) *'Olympic Ascension' - A powerful attack to launch enemies and jump into the air. Hold triangle *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in an explosive finish. Square, square, triangle ''(Note: can stun enemies when performed sometimes, allowing Kratos to use them as a battling ram)'' *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X'' *'''Hyperion Charge - '''A powerful sprint. '''L3 *'Hyperion Ram' - (While sprinting) A powerful ram attack that sends enemies flying back. Square *'Hyperion Slam' - (While sprinting) A powerful ground slam that clears enemies. Triangle *'Hyperion Uppercut' - (While sprinting) A powerful punch that lifts enemies off the ground. O''' *'''Spartan Escape - Kratos evades out of the way. R3 *'Orion's Harpoon - '''Kratos' throws out his chain to harpoon an opponent. '''R1 *'Orion's Harpoon (Air) - '''Kratos' throws out his chain to harpoon an opponent. '''R1 (Air) Level 2 *'Spartan's Revenge' - Kratos performs a powerful counterattack when hit during this stance; Can also deflect back enemy projectiles. L1 + X *'Cyclone of Fury (Ground or Air) - '''A flurry of hits that pushes enemies away. '''Hold Square' *'Increased Damage' Level 3 *'Spirit of Hercules' - (While rage is active) A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish. '''''Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valour of Hercules' - (While rage is active) A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish. Triangle, triangle, square *'Olympic Ascension' - A powerful attack to launch enemies and jump into the air; Increased range. Hold triangle *'Falling Helios - '''Kratos performs a powerful multi-hit attack in mid-air.' Hold triangle (Air)' *'Increased Damage''' Level 4 *'Athena's Wrath (Evading)' - A powerful chain attack after evading. R, hold square *'Rising Helios' (Evading) - Kratos performs a powerful multi-hit attack after evading. R, hold triangle *'Apollo's Ascension' (Evading) - Simultaneously launches Kratos and enemies into the air. R, hold X *'Increased Damage' Level 5 *'Athena's Blessing '-''' Magi'c o'rb release when Rage of the Gods is active. '''Rage Upgrade *'Athena's Revenge' - Increase Stun amount delivered to enemies. N/A *'Increased Damage' Chains Of Olympus Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While airborne, press X to gain more height. X, X *'Hyperion Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and jump into the air.' ''Hold triangle' *'Orion's Harpoon''' - Press circle while enemy is airborne to slam them back to the ground. O'' *'''Plume of Prometheus - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. '''''Square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Cyclone of Chaos' - Rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times. L + square *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - While airborne, rapidly swing your blades, hitting all surrounding enemies multiple times.'' L + square'' *'Increased Damage' Level 3 *'Spirit of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo with an explosive finish that launches enemies into the air. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - A powerful but slow multiple hit combo that sends enemies flying back. Triangle, triangle, square *'Hyperion Might' - Hold square to slash your blades in an arc. Hold square *'Increased Damage' Level 4 *'Rampage of the Furies' - Focus your rage on one enemy with this multiple hit attack. L + O *'Rampage of the Furies (Air)' - Quickly swing your blades in this multiple hit aerial attack. L + O *'Hermes Rush (Evading)' - While evading, hold square to slam your shoulder into an enemy. Square *'Athena's Rise (Evading)' - While evading, hold triangle to deliver an uppercut to launch enemies. Triangle *'Increased Damage' Level 5 *'Tartarus Rage' - Swing your blades down onto multiple enemies, launching them into the air. L + triangle *'Tartarus Rage (Air)' - While airborne, rain down multiple attacks and land with an explosive finish, launching enemies. L + triangle *'Increased Damage' God of War Level 1 *'Icarus Lift (Air)' - While in the air, press X to gain more height. X, X *'Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies and Kratos into the air. Hold triangle *'Orion's Harpoon' - Launch an enemy and tap circle to slam them back to the ground. O'' *'''Hades' Reverse - Tap L1 just before an enemy's attack connects to parry. '''''L1 *'Plume of Prometheus' - A quick and powerful combo ending in a fiery finish. Square, square, triangle Level 2 *'Increased Damage' *'Apollo's Ascension' - Simultaneously launches Kratos and enemies into the air. L1 + X *'Apollo's Offensive (Air)' - Slam enemies back to the ground with this powerful attack. L1 + X *'Hermes Rush' - Ground dash attack. R1 *'Hermes Stomp (Air)' - Air attack that drives Kratos quickly to the ground. R1 *'Rage of the Gods'. Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Cyclone of Chaos' - 360 spin attack.'' L1 + square'' *'Cyclone of Chaos (Air)' - 360 spin attack in the air. L1 + square *'Spirit of Hercules' - Slow but powerful combo. Triangle, triangle, triangle *'Valor of Hercules' - Slow but powerful combo. Triangle, triangle, square *'Hades Revenge' - Use this attack after parrying your foe. Square or triangle or R1 Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Rising Helios' - A Multi-hit attack that targets a single enemy. L1 + triangle *'Falling Helios (Air)' - A Multi-hit air attack that targets a single enemy. L1 + triangle *'Hermes Fury' - Multi-hit dash attack. R1, R1, R1 *'Achilles' Flip' - While Evading, press X to perform a backflip attack. R3 + X *'Tempest of the Fates '(see Rage of the Gods) Level 5 *'Increased Damage' *'Lance of the Furies' - Continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + O *'Lance of the Furies (Air)' - In the air continue to hold circle for an even greater attack. Hold L1 + O *'Might of Hercules' - Hold square during combo to unleash a powerful attack. Square, hold square *'Athena's Blessing' (see Rage of the Gods) Trivia *With each level upgrade, The Blades of Chaos changes shape slightly, as does the color of the flame surrounding the chains and the Blades themselves. The same thing happens to the Blades of Athena in God of War II. *After Kratos loses his godly powers, The Blades of Athena gain the same flame color as the Blades of Chaos do at each level. (Yellow at Level 1; Orange-Yellow at Level 2; Orange at Level 3; Red-Orange at Level 4; Red at Level 5) *The Blades of Chaos are the only primary weapon Kratos has wielded in the series that were not given to him by Athena. That is because the Blades of Chaos were given to Kratos by Ares *These blades have a demonic red-orange glyph pattern on them in-game, growing in size and area as they are leveled up. However in the hi-def cut-scenes, they do not appear, escept in God of War: Ascension. * In the hi-def cutscenes, the Blades do not change shape, and instead appear to have a shape similar to the Blades of Chaos at Level 2. *The Blades of Chaos also secretly appear in specific scenes in God of War II and God of War III. This is either an easter egg left by developers or unnoticed goofs. *In the novel it is revealed that the Blades of Chaos were forged by Hephaestus but in the first game, is mentioned that they were made in the Underworld. It is unknown which of these claims is canon. Though Hephaestus' forge is located in the underworld, so both can be accurate. *According to the European PlayStation Blog Kratos was set to use "the deadly chained Blades of Chaos" in Ghost of Sparta, despite the fact that Kratos lost them in the previous game. This was shortly thereafter corrected to the Blades of Athena. *When any of the Blades rest on Kratos' back, no chains appear to connect them to his wrists. It is possible that the magic of the blades, and all of Kratos' blades, that the chains on his wrists connect to the blades only when the blades are held in hand. It should also be noted that the blades rest on Kratos' bare back with no way of being held there, though this is most likely by developers choice. *In Chains of Olympus, when executing a cyclone of chaos, if done at a close enough distance from an enemy, it will chop off their head and yield magic orbs. * When the blades rest on Kratos' back, in-game they are positioned with the ending points of the blades are pointing sideways or away from each other and one of the skulls are atop of the other. But in hi-def cutscenes the points are pointing downwards and the skulls are not atop of one another. * After Kratos attacks with the blades he is still holding them but when Kratos moves (jump, walk, or run but not evade) the blades then instantly rest on Kratos' back and his hands do not actually move when that happens. However this was fixed in God of War III. * The Blades of Chaos appear in Calypso's Trophy Case in the ending of Twisted Metal which is apart of another franchise directed by David Jaffe. * There are three initial models of the Blades of Chaos: the in-game models from God of War & God of War: Chains of Olympus, the cutscene model, and the revamped model from God of War: Ascension. * In every God of War game, the Health/Magic/Red Orb Indicator are shown in front of a blade model. In God of War, God of War II and God of War: Chains of Olympus, it is most likely to be one of the Blades of Chaos, but in God of War III, it seems to be a non-specified blade. It is interesting to notice that in Chains of Olympus, once Kratos starts doing hits on enemies, the Health/Magic/Red Orb Indicator starts to get blood stains, growing in intensity as Kratos continues to hit his enemies, only to get "clean" again when there is no action. * In God of War: Ascension, the looks of Blades alter drastically when they are leveled up. * The Blades of Chaos are the second most used pair of blades in the series, used as main weapons in 3 occasions: God of War: Ascension, God of War: Chains of Olympus and God of War. * In every God of War games, including Ascension, Kratos always had the tradition of holding his blades with forward position. However, in one of the pre-released video captures (requested by Sony) where Kratos was at one point of fighting the infected head of Aegaeon the Hecatonchires, he is seen pointing his blades backwards. * In God of War II, all power levels of the Blades of Athena go back to the minimum when Kratos drains his powers into the Blade of Olympus. The same happens in God of War III when Kratos falls into the River Styx, but it is not known how and why the same happened to the Blades of Chaos between God of War: Ascension, God of War: Chains of Olympus and God of War. Gallery Untitled 3ares.png|Kratos using the Blades against Ares Blade of chaos.png|Kratos' reflection on the blood-stained Blades of Chaos 919864 20050318 790screen015-1-.jpg|The Blades of Chaos in-game, from the original God of War Blades_of_Chaos_(God_of_War-_Ascension).JPG|Kratos wielding the Blades in God of War: Ascension 7154465323_499852e1ea_o.jpg|The "new look" Blades from God of War: Ascension Blade of Caos.png|The New Blades of Chaos Site Navigation de:Chaosklingen Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War:Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War Series Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War:Ascension Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection